Slow Down
by fanficsARElife357
Summary: "My hair is all over my face! How is this amazing? And Im afraid!" cried Carol. She had always felt so safe with Daryl. Every time someone tried to hurt her, he would always be there. But at that moment Carol didn't know if she was safe.


"Daryl slow down, you're scaring me!" whimpered Carol.

Carol was holding tight onto Daryl. She was afraid if she let go, she would fly off. She had always ridden the motorcycle with Daryl, ever since they started dating in Junior year. It had always been so romantic to hold onto his waist, but today it was different. She was afraid.

"Whatca mean 'scarin ya woman? I ain't the old sonofabitch, so don't ya compare me!" replied Daryl bitterly.

"I never said you were him, or like him! Just please slow down." Carol begged. But he didn't listen.

"Don't ya feel amazing like this? Like if ya could do anythin'?" asked Daryl. Daryl didn't think it felt amazing. It was all a lie. How was he suppose to tell her the breaks broke? Why did he decide to ride his motorcycle that day. He was afraid, but he decided not to tell Carol a single thing. He would protect her until his last breath.

"My hair is all over my face! How is this amazing? And Im afraid!" cried Carol. She had always felt so safe with Daryl. Every time someone tried to hurt her, he would always be there. But at that moment Carol didn't know if she was safe.

"Well take off my helmet. It will stop your hair from flying all over the place. Just calm down." replied Daryl calmly.

"NO! You're crazy. You need it!" argued Carol.

"Just take it off!" yelled Daryl. He really needed her to put it on. It was now or never,he thought.

Carol hesitated at first, but decided not to argue anymore with him. "Fine." Carol took one hand off his waist, and held on with her stronger hand. She took off the helmet from Daryl's head, and then put it on her own.

"Now can we slow down?" asked Carol, again.

"This is fun, and romantic, don't ya think?" asked Daryl casually.

"No it's not Daryl. Im scared!" replied Carol.

"I love ya Carol." said Daryl randomly. He needed her to know he loved her. He had always loved her, and he always will.

Carol stayed silent. She had heard Daryl say those words many times, but at that moment she felt something was wrong.

"Ya do know I love ya, right?" He really needed Carol to know that he loves her. And he really needed to know that she loved him too.

"Yes I know. And I love you too Daryl. Always have, and always will." Carol said smiling.

Daryl smiled, and closed his eyes. He knew what was about to happen, but he wouldn't tell her. He didn't want her to be more scared than what she already was.

Carol wondered why Daryl was acting that way. Suddenly, a huge amount of pain rushed through her body. All she saw was darkness.

****** 3 Days Later*******

Carol awoke on a hospital bed feeling sore throughout her body. She saw Lori and Andrea sitting next to her.

"Oh God, Carol you're finally awake!" exclaimed Lori with tears in her eyes.

Carol turned to see Merle crying in the corner of the room. Flashbacks of the night before hit her like a ton of bricks. She had never seen Merle so broken."Where is he?" asked Carol tears running down her face. Last thing she remembered was crashing into a building, clinging to Daryl.

"He's with Jesus." replied Andrea sadly.

"This is all my fault!" cried Carol. She was the one that was suppose to die. She was the one that took off Daryl's helmet. "I took off his helmet! I wasn't able to convince him to stop going so fast. Instead of getting upset I let him speed up!" cried Carol.

"Oh no sweetie your wrong." sad Lori, reassuring her best friend.

"NO. It's my fault!" yelled Carol. She wanted to kill herself at that moment.

Merle stood up from where he was, and walked towards Carol. "It's not your fault. Da breaks were broken. He couldn't stop even if he wanted to. It was just his time. He loved ya Carol. The only time me an' him actually talked right, he told me. He protected ya cos' he loves ya woman." Merle reassured Carol. He was broken. His only kin was gone. But he knew what Daryl had done. He now knew how much Daryl loved Carol.

"But why? He has you to return too, I have no one. I only had him." cried Carol.

"Ya were his first love." replied Merle, almost like a whisper.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Yesterday my friends, and I were talking about those chain letter we would receive when we were younger. And then we started talking about the one of the motorcycle and the couple. So I got inspired by a chain letter. Lol, well bye :)**


End file.
